Dis le moi avec des fleurs
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Les ombres allaient le dévorer. Elles le lui promettaient. Lui voulait pleurer, crier, hurler. Mais il se contentait de se taire. Les coups pleuvaient. Pourtant les voix continuaient leurs murmures d'horreur. Et lui ne disait rien. Elle aussi était une enfant de silence. Mais les fleurs murmuraient ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Et son regard perçait même son mutisme. Labbel SPPS


**Ohayo mina-san !**

Je viens donc compléter ma série des Passagers du Vent avec cet Os !

Il a une mention spécial puisque je l'ai offert à ma bêta pour son anniversaire ! Pleins de bisous à elle !

Sinan, quelques petites explications pour ce projet des passagers du vent:

L'idée de cette gamme est de regrouper des OS qui tournent autour de deux personnages principaux. Mon but est de prendre le point de vue d'un personnage et d'arriver à montrer comment l'autre protagoniste va bouleverser sa vie. Un être qui entre dans une vie comme un courant d'air: il apparait soudainement, sans que l'on sache vraiment d'où, vient mettre tout sans dessus dessous, pour finalement repartir aussi furtivement qu'il est venu. Comment un être peut en marquer un autre, faire changer sa vision du monde. Des être paraissant insaisissables sur l'instant. Des passagers du vent.

Voili Voilou !

Bonne lecture !

PS: je précise la traduction des mots japonais à la fin !

* * *

**Dis le moi avec des fleurs**

_« Les fleurs du printemps sont les rêves de l'hiver racontés, le matin, à la table des anges. »_

_Khalil Gibran_

Le ciel était bleu. Immensément bleu. Juste bleu. D'un bleu serein et sans haine. Juste bleu. Un bleu tranquille dans lequel flottait de rares nuages aux formes disparates. Des nuages indifférents au reste du monde. Une course lente et sans fin dans l'azur. Une liberté soufflée par le vent.

Tout oublier. Perdre son regard dans le ciel sans fin. Laisser ses pensées s'effilocher puis se désagréger dans l'infini céruléen. Déposer les armes et les larmes pour s'enfuir au gré de l'alizé. Devenir un nuage sans forme et sans soucis, sans aucune autre préoccupation que celle de se laisser porter par la brise.

Cette dernière soufflait fort aujourd'hui. Les bourrasques se succédaient irrégulièrement dans un ballet aérien indiscernable. Elles venaient ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. Des senteurs marines tourbillonnaient dans le vent.

Lui, était là. Allongé inconfortablement sur un tapis d'herbe et de bruyères, les yeux plongés dans l'azur à la recherche d'un oubli qui tardait.

Chaque parcelle de son corps se rappelait à lui dans de lancinantes plaintes de douleurs. Mais le garçon ne bougerait pas.

Il était juste là, les bras en croix et le regard perdu vers l'ailleurs, comme un naufragé échoué sur une terre de nulle part. Et il attendait. Quoi exactement, ce n'était pas bien clair.

Que la douleur s'arrête ?

Que le ciel l'aspire ?

Que son âme s'envole ?

Que le temps termine sa course ?

Que le monde disparaisse ?

Tout et rien à la fois. Peut être le salut. Ou un ange tombant du ciel.

Est-ce que le ciel s'ouvrait lorsqu'un ange chutait ?

Il se trouvait dans un état semi-comateux dans lequel flottait des questions hasardeuses. Elles éclataient soudainement dans son esprit, s'imposaient par leur absurdité qui avait arrêté de l'étonner. Il les laissait passer. Elles finissaient par disparaître au loin, sans avoir réellement été regardées.

L'enfant n'avait envie de rien, ne ressentait rien, n'avait rien de précis en tête. Il était un rien sans chemin.

Des échos du large lui parvenaient, étouffés par la végétation autour de lui. Les arbres formaient une petite clairière entre ombres et lumière. La cime des végétaux découpait en dentelle les contours de ce bout de ciel qui s'étendait sous ses yeux noirs. Le vent en changeait les limites en valsant entre les feuilles.

Le brun se perdait dans ce morceau d'éther juste pour lui. Les yeux mi-clos, il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était plus douleur. Pas plus que tristesse. Il n'était plus un petit garçon perdu et incompris dans ce monde d'adulte.

Il était la mer.

Il était le ciel.

Il était le vent.

Il était invisible.

Il était un tout, il était un rien.

Il n'y avait plus de souvenirs sombres, à la limite de sa conscience, qui tentaient de refaire surface pour le submerger. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de cris, plus de larmes.

Tout cela avait été remplacé par la cohue des éléments.

La danse du vent.

Le sourire des nuages.

Le chant de la mer.

Le rire des arbres.

Il se laissait lentement glisser vers ce néant intérieur. C'était un vide immense, sans fin, qui semblait vouloir le submerger. Il naissait dans la cacophonie de la terre mais avait ce silence assourdissant qui caractérise toute abîme. Cet insonorité avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Elle était une promesse de non-retour, d'abandon total. Derrière, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un vide immense sans aucun son.

Zeleph la connaissait cette violence extrême que cachaient la vacuité et le silence. C'était une sauvagerie bien pire que celle que hurlait les poings et le sang. Il le savait mieux que personne.

Les non-dits devenaient des déchaînements de violences. Les secrets des bombes à retardement. Les mensonges des armes blanches. Le mutisme la potence. Et les souvenirs oubliés une prison hermétique.

Tout ça vous dévorait de l'intérieur. Une fois que ça avait commencé, ça ne s'arrêtait plus. Soit ça vous tuait, soit vous deviez vous en débarrasser au plus vite. Mais ces bêtes-là n'étaient pas faciles à extraire. Ça s'accrochait, ça se dérobait et ça vous murmurait des mots effroyables. Alors vous les taisiez. Ça s'enracinait, puis ça ne partait plus. Et ça vous empoisonnait. Aussi sûrement que le tranchant d'un poignard blessait, ces bêtes-là assassinaient.

Et l'enfant les sentait grouiller sous sa peau. Il voulait les oublier, les enterrer vivantes. Mais tout n'était que repos éphémère. Elles ne partaient jamais. Elles étaient son ombre.

Alors, il se laissait couler dans le néant. Il n'en avait même plus peur. C'était un répit bref, qui faisait peut-être plus de mal que de bien, mais il n'entendait plus les créatures babiller. C'était un silence radio infini bien qu'éphémère.

Clac.

C'était un coup sec. Il avait fusé dans sa prison insonore avec incongruité. Il s'était répercuté dans les méandres de son esprit comme les remous que provoque la chute d'un galet dans un étang.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Zeleph se redressa brusquement, tous les sens aux aguets. Reprendre contact avec le monde fut douloureux. C'était comme si une porte avait lâché sous la pression, permettant à ses pensées, ses sensations et ses démons de revenir abruptement. Le monde avait en un instant balayé le néant pour le remplir de nouveau.

Cette oppression soudaine manqua de le faire suffoquer.

Bien qu'étourdi par la fulgurance de ce réveil, il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Ses yeux parcoururent nerveusement le petit bout de terre dégagé à la recherche de la source sonore.

C'était une fille. Les yeux du jeune brun la détaillèrent suspicieusement. Elle devait avoir son âge à peu de chose près. À ses cheveux blonds s'étaient accroché quelques feuilles et branchages. Même coiffés comme cela à la sauvageonne, ils gardaient un effet très soyeux, coulant en de longues mèches ondulées sur les frêles épaules. Ils captaient selon ses mouvements les éclats du soleil, cascade d'or fin. L'enfant était accroupie au sol. Sa robe blanche tendue par ses jambes pliées laissait voir ses petites pieds nus. Ses orteils libres frétillaient dans la terre.

Clac.

Elle tenait dans sa main un petit sécateur. Avec des gestes précis et soigneux, elle coupait des bruyères à leur base. Elle déposait délicatement les tiges sur un grand torchon à ses côtés.

De là où il était, Zeleph pouvait voir que diverses plantes se côtoyaient déjà dans le chiffon. Le visage de la fille lui apparaissait plus clairement lorsqu'elle se redressait pour déposer son précieux butin. Ses traits exprimaient une sérénité désarmante, bien qu'elle sembla concentrée sur sa tache.

Clac.

Zeleph était figé. Plongé dans la contemplation de cette apparition.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou du moins ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Clac.

Le sécateur continuait de couper. Les doigts agiles attrapaient les tiges pour les poser sur le tissu dans un mouvement répétitif étrangement hypnotisant. Elle se déplaçait parfois, allant de plantes en plantes, cherchant les pousses qui lui conviendraient. Pendant de longues minutes, les claquements du sécateurs se mêlèrent au tumulte des éléments.

Clac.

Le bruit cessa soudainement. La blonde rabattit les angles du tissus et forma un petit baluchon qu'elle ferma d'un nœud. Saisissant son torchon d'une main, elle se releva souplement.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres vint pousser ses cheveux jusque sur son visage. La fille les remit d'un doigt calme derrière son oreille. Un sourire léger, paisible flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent directement dans les abysses noires de Zeleph.

Quelques mèches sombres vinrent, elles aussi, balayer la vue du garçon. Mais son regard restait rivé dans celui de l'enfant en face de lui. Elle avait des yeux profond où l'azur du ciel côtoyait le vert des bourgeons.

La quiétude qui s'échappait d'elle le fascinait sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

C'était un calme absolu. Zeleph n'entendait plus le chant des éléments.

Un sourire avenant bien qu'un peu timide s'esquissa sur les lèvres fines de la blonde.

Le monde était suspendu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un univers de jade dans lequel ses yeux se perdaient. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Il était entièrement tourné vers elle.

Elle maintint longuement le contact visuelle.

Enfin, elle se détourna avec lenteur. Cette lenteur que l'on ne trouve que dans les songes. Ses pas légers la portèrent jusqu'aux arbres avec cette même torpeur. Elle s'enfonça d'une démarche aérienne dans le clair-obscur des frondaisons, se fondant dans le décors, disparaissant entre les troncs, s'effaçant progressivement.

Le noroît chaloupait toujours les arbres. L'onde continuait de fredonner son air de vents et marées. Les nuages se promenaient nonchalamment. Le soleil déclinait légèrement.

Pourtant, seuls subsistaient un éclat doré et une odeur de lavande.

_Bruyère: solitude_

Ses petits pieds nus se balançaient en rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule entendait. Le soleil qui illuminait le grand jardin s'accrochait dans ses cheveux. Les boucles ondulaient sur ses épaules, soyeuse toison dorée.

Ses doigts étaient arrimés autour d'un long pinceau. Elle guidait le manche en bois sombre sur une grande feuille de papier devant elle. Un verre d'eau, des chiffons et des tube de peinture étaient étalés sur la table de jardin.

La petite blonde semblait très concentrée sur son travail. Une petite langue rose pointait sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour contempler son œuvre. Un sourire ravi illuminait ses traits et elle reprenait son activité de plus belle.

Zeleph se faisait l'effet d'un espion. Caché derrière de hautes fougères, il observait la petite fille. Elle se trouvait dans un immense jardin où des fleurs poussaient à foison, soigneusement cultivées. De hauts arbres offraient un peu d'ombre ici et là.

C'est sous un grand chêne que la blonde avait installé son atelier peinture. Le vent soufflait sur les branches, le soleil dansait sur les feuilles et dessinait des courbes changeantes sur les longs cheveux dorés.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Un large chapeau était déposé à ses côtés. Le gros tournesol qui l'ornait semblait encore lorgner sur le soleil.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Elle l'avait un peu intrigué cette inconnue toute de blanc vêtu et au profond regard.

Elle avait pourtant cet air enfantin comme ont tous les gosses de leur âge. Elle avait des traits fins et des sourires de soleil. Comme beaucoup d'autres enfants. Et pourtant, cette petite blonde avait quelque chose, un quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir précisément, de particulier.

Et ce quelque chose l'attirait. Le poussait à revenir, à la chercher. Allant jusqu'à ce cacher parmi les fougères. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule, tout de même, à espionner la fillette. Mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. C'était comme un aimant.

Le temps tournait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être était-il là depuis vingt minutes ou deux heures ? Il ne savait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Cette fille l'intriguait. C'était une simple curiosité qu'il voulait satisfaire.

Pourtant, lorsque soudainement le vent se tut, lorsque les arbres s'arrêtèrent de valser, lorsque le temps sembla soudainement suspendu dans ce jardin d'Eden, et qu'elle leva les yeux, il sut que ce n'était pas une simple curiosité.

Elle planta son regard calme directement dans le sien. Comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Une légère lueur de gaieté brillait dans ses yeux. Comme si cette situation l'amusait un peu. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une goutte d'encre sombre tomba du pinceau pour s'écraser sur la feuille. Zeleph ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux lagons. Elle le fixait comme si elle pouvait parfaitement le détailler malgré la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient.

Non Zeleph n'était pas juste curieux. Il était fasciné.

Une bourrasque soudaine souleva les cheveux de la demoiselle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux sous la caresse du vent. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Zeleph s'était déjà éclipsé.

Elle reprit son activité un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Fougère: fascination_

Les fleurs semblaient tellement fragiles même dans ses mains d'enfants. C'était un petit bouquet d'ancolies. De longs pétales hésitants entre le bleu et le mauve se terminaient en pointe. Une corolle de pétales blancs se lovaient au milieu. Le pistil se détachait du fond par son jaune éclatant. Le bouquet était lié par une tige de lavande.

Zeleph observait les fleurs, accroupit au côté de la pierre sur laquelle elles reposaient. L'enfant s'était tenu là, la veille, au milieu des fougères.

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos alors qu'il songeait au profond regard d'une petite blonde qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'était un cadeau qui lui était destiné.

C'était un message juste pour lui.

Zeleph reporta son regard sur les fleurs. Elles semblaient lui murmurer qu'elles savaient. Qu'elles connaissaient les troubles qui l'agitaient.

_Ancolie : tristesse, solitude, folie_

C'était toujours par pareil temps qu'il la rencontrait.

Il faisait beau, le soleil étendait paresseusement ses rayons, un vent rafraîchissant soufflait. Le petit chemin de terre qui serpentait à travers les bois avait un jour dû servir à des chasseurs ou des bergers. Maintenant, il n'était plus emprunté que par de rares promeneurs aventureux.

On pouvait faire halte à un abreuvoir de pierre sombre. Un petit ruisseau qui passait tout près l'alimentait en eau. Les arbres projetaient une demi-ombre et le soleil faisait miroiter l'eau. L'abreuvoir prenait appuie sur une haute et large pierre dont le dessus descendait en pente douce pour venir frôler son bord.

La fille était assise sur ce rocher. Elle portait un large chapeau d'été souple et blanc. Elle trempait ses petits pieds dans l'eau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés sur l'une de ses épaules en une couette basse.

L'enfant s'amusait à bouger doucement les pieds et regardait l'onde se troubler.

Elle faisait tournoyer dans ses mains une large fleur blanche. Elle la posait un instant sur le bord de son chapeau lorsqu'elle trempait ses mains dans l'eau claire.

Zeleph la regardait faire comme si il était invisible. Le yeux lagons se tournèrent vers lui et elle lui adressa l'un de ses fameux sourire. Il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas la moindre émotion sur son visage impassible.

Alors, doucement la fillette retira ses pieds de l'eau et descendit précautionneusement du rocher. Zeleph ne bougea pas. Même lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, elle le détailla curieusement.

C'était étrange cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

On lui en avait adressé des regards. Certains étaient plein de pitié, d'autres trahissait la gêne, ou encore de dégoût, parfois ils étaient peuplés d'indifférence ou suintaient de moquerie.

C'était étrange comme elle le regardait.

Elle avait les yeux mangé par la curiosité. Une curiosité surprenante. Comme si elle observait quelque chose de très précieux et de très intéressant. Comme si elle était capable de voir au-delà des chairs meurtris par les bleus et les coups. Au-delà du regard las et hanté. C'était une impression étrange que de passer sous ce regard.

La blonde plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle leva doucement une main vers lui, avec cette lenteur que l'on prend pour toucher des animaux effrayés.

Ses doigts vinrent doucement écarter des mèches de cheveux sombres pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Puis elle récupéra la fleur de lys qui risquait de tomber de son chapeau et la déposa avec les mèches encre de nuit.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue encore douloureusement rougie de Zeleph. La fillette jeta un bref regard à son travail et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans un rire silencieux que ses yeux de jade avouaient. Derrière l'abreuvoir, le chemin de terre continuait. L'enfant l'emprunta et avant de disparaître dans les arbres, se retourna pour lui adresser un petit signe de la main.

C'était une promesse muette : nous nous reverrons.

Bientôt.

_Lys : douceur, pureté_

La blonde tint sa promesse. Plusieurs fois, Zeleph la croisa. Ils ne disaient rien. C'étaient des instants silencieux et pourtant sans douleur. Le petit garçon se sentait fasciné par ces moments sans paroles, lui qui ne connaissait qu'un silence de douleur sourde.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait amené jusqu'à un champs. L'herbe haute leur arrivait aux hanches. Elle leur fouettait les jambes mais tout les deux s'en fichaient éperdument.

La petite fille courait, se cachait dans les herbes, avançait à pas de loup derrière lui pour lui sauter dessus et le surprendre.

Il faisait beau encore aujourd'hui. Elle était comme les fleurs, elle s'ouvrait et sortait lorsque le soleil faisait son apparition. Ils se poursuivirent longtemps. La fille se fondait dans le décor. Chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Zeleph, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, comme pour dire _Attrape-moi si tu peux ! _

Puis elle s'enfuyait de nouveau.

Ils finirent par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe plus courte, à la lisière de la forêt. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les bras écartés et les yeux au ciel.

La blonde se redressa doucement et Zeleph suivit son mouvement des yeux. Elle se tendit et attrapa quelque chose hors du chant de vision du garçon. Ses doigts s'enroulaient autour d'une tige de coquelicot qu'elle venait de cueillir. Elle la fit tourner quelques instants entre ses doigts agiles. Puis elle approcha la fleur du visage de son comparse qui se laissa faire.

La fillette redessina du bout des pétales rouge flamboyant les contours de son visage.

La fleur frôla son front, descendit sur ses tempes et remonta sur sa joue droite sur laquelle elle fit de petits ronds. Puis, le végétal continua sa route sur son menton, descendit un peu sur sa gorge et grimpa sur sa joue gauche.

Il s'y attarda longuement. Surtout sur la petit plaie de la pommette qui commençait à peine à cicatriser. Comme pour l'effacer.

La fleur finit par reprendre son chemin et vint caresser ses paupières closes. Elle fit des va-et-vient sur l'arrête du nez, remontant parfois sur le front découvert. Elle arrêta sa course sur ses lèvres qu'elle survola longuement. Puis elle s'y posa, fragile et légère comme les ailes d'un papillons.

Une minute s'écoula ainsi. La fleur posée sur ses lèvres, Zeleph ne se sentait ni triste, ni vide, ni seul. Juste là. Juste... bien.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'avait plus que le ciel pour compagnie.

_Coquelicot : apaisement, consolation_

C'était elle qui était venu le voir, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais de difficulté pour le trouver. Cette fois-là, la blonde l'attrapa par le poignet et le guida doucement entre les arbres. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les frondaisons.

Le vent se chargeait d'effluves marines. Les arbres s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Les pieds nus de la fillette claquèrent sur les pierres inégales d'un petit chemin. Des herbes s'échappaient d'entre les galets qui remontaient une pente douce jusqu'à un monument de pierre.

Zeleph s'arrêta pour observer cet étrange lieux. A ces côtés, une grille dorée tenait encore debout, vestige d'un passé lointain, témoin anachronique de leur existance. Du lierre s'agrippait aux barreaux recouverts de mousse.

La blonde remonta d'un pas joyeux la petite allée et monta sur le monument de pierre. Trois rectangles de minerai étaient superposés en une sorte d'escalier. Ils soutenaient deux grandes pierres de forme étrange. Un cercle était creusé dans la roche qui donnait l'impression d'attendre une quelconque offrande. D'autres monolithes aux formes géométriques entouraient la structure.

Tout autour la forêt était fermement installée. Comme si elle s'était écartée pour éviter ce lieu.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Il semblait plutôt que les arbres formaient comme un écrin protecteur pour ce lieu hors du temps. Un gardien de ruines sans âge.

La blonde avait monté les trois marches de pierre de son pas sautillant. Arrivé tout en haut, elle avait escaladé les hautes pierres pour se jucher à leur sommet. Ses pieds battirent le vide alors qu'un sourire éclairait ses traits. Elle fit signe à Zeleph de la rejoindre.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement, à la fois curieux et un peu impressionné par ce site. Il avait la sensation que des êtres millénaires le regardaient à travers le feuillage, que des esprits de la forêt murmuraient derrière les troncs.

Mais la fillette était très calme. Alors, le brun s'approcha et gravit doucement les marches. Il s'assit dos à la pierre. La fraîcheur de celle-ci pénétra à travers sa chemise. Dans un bruissement de tissu, la fille descendit s'asseoir près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Zeleph observait les bois autour de lui. Il lui semblaient qu'un monde invisible évoluait tout autour d'eux. Le bruissement des feuilles devenait le murmure d'_ayakashis*._ Ces esprits de la forêt les observaient depuis la cime des arbres ou dans le creux des nombreuses fleurs qui les entouraient. Il lui sembla même apercevoir la queue d'un _kitsune*, _mais l'éclat du soleil l'empêcha d'en être sûr.

Au loin, les remous de la mer étaient perceptibles. Une falaise devait se trouver non loin. Le vent chargé de sel semblait porter des rires et des musiques divines. La forêt bruissait, dansait, chantait au son des voix de _kamis*_ que de simples humains ne pouvaient entendre. Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Zeleph.

Un poids soudain sur son épaule manqua de le faire sursauter. La blonde s'était assoupi à ses côtés et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci tourna précautionneusement son visage vers la chevelure blonde.

Une large fleur violette était glissé dans les mèches blondes. Zeleph était presque sûr que la jeune fille ne la portait pas en arrivant. Il se saisit doucement du végétal. Il était en fait composé d'une multitude de petite fleurs mauves.

Le poids sur son épaule disparu. Le garçon tourna la tête vers sa comparse. Ses yeux bleu-vert papillonnaient tandis qu'elle s'éveillait. Elle posa son regard sur lui et lui offrit un sourire. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la fleur. Elle la sortit délicatement des mains de Zeleph pour la contempler.

Je suis Zeleph.

Le murmure lui avait échappé. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait. Le regard lagon se releva vers lui. Nul surprise. Juste une étincelle joyeuse.

La fillette se leva d'un bond descendit les escaliers. Elle s'affaira dans cette sorte de jardin, cueillant fleurs et feuilles s'en se préoccuper de la colère des _yokais*_. Elle déposait sa cueillette sur le sol dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des _kanjis*_.

_Mavis._

Des yeux lagons rencontrèrent les prunelles encres de Zeleph.

_Mavis._

Le prénom roulait sur la langue de l'enfant brun et résonnait dans son esprit.

La fillette lui sourit. _Mavis _lui sourit. Et sous ses yeux d'enfant écarquillés, elle leva ses mains pour former de ses doigts de fée pâles des mots de silence.

_Mavis _ne parlait pas. Elle vivait de silence.

_Verveine : secret_

Zeleph apprenait avec patiente cette langue étrange rempli de silence.

Mavis était une professeure vive et méticuleuse. Elle avait choisi d'enseigner au brun sa langue muette et rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle reprenait chacun des gestes de l'enfant, répétait les siens pour lui montrer l'exemple. Elle écrivait seulement la signification des mots et refusait de parler avec lui par écrit. Zeleph s'était plié à ses exigences et s'appliquait dans ses leçons.

Mavis le fascinait. Ses doigts étaient légers et habiles. Ils volaient dans l'air, gracieux, aérien. Elle souriait souvent. Plus que ses doigts, son visage tout entier parlait au petit brun. Chacun des regards de la blonde, chaque sourire, chaque frémissement avait un sens différent qu'il apprenait doucement à connaître.

Mavis l'ensorcelait.

Elle courait toujours partout pieds nus. Elle lui faisait découvrir des lieux secrets dans les profondeurs de la forêt. La blonde dansait dans le vent. Ses sourires étaient des morceaux d'éther tombé qu'elle avait cueillit par inadvertance.

Dans ses yeux venaient s'échouer des vagues de rivage lointain.

Elle était son point d'encrage. Et pourtant, elle n'était que silence. Mais ce n'était pas ce silence douloureux qu'il avait connu. Elle lui apprenait une autre forme d'insonorité. Plus douce, plus enchanteresse.

C'était étrange de voir comme sa vie était rythmé par le silence.

C'était étrange de voir comme ce silence était différent.

C'était étrange de voir comme les bêtes tapies dans son cœur se disloquaient face à ce silence.

Un jour, elle l'avait amené dans son jardin. Elle s'était accroupit auprès de pots de fleurs. Elle avait creusé des trous dans la terre meuble à l'aide d'une petite pelle, puis, elle avait délicatement sortit la fleur de son pot et l'avait placé dans le trou.

Ces mains s'étaient couvertes de terre alors qu'elle comblait le creux. Zeleph l'avait observé en silence. Elle avait levé des yeux déterminés vers lui et elle lui avait refourgué l'autre pot de fleur dans les mains.

Le brun avait donc appris à replanter une fleurs sous le commandement de la petite blonde. Cette dernière était même allé remplir un arrosoir trop lourd pour elle, afin d'arroser leurs nouvelles plantations. Elle lui avait montré comment mouillé le végétal sans le noyer.

Zeleph s'était permis de la détailler.

Ses pieds étaient couverts de terre et de boue. Elle avait fait un gros nœud à sa robe pour éviter de la salir, mais le blanc n'était plus aussi immaculé qu'avant. Dans ses cheveux, des feuilles et une fleur indigo de volubilis s'étaient emmêlés.

Un massif de ces fleurs les surplombait, l'une d'elle avait dû s'accrocher dans sa chevelure. Elle avait levé sa petite main pleine de terre pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis, le dos de sa main avait maculé sa joue droite de boue.

Mavis avait levé ses yeux de jade vers lui. Un sourire immense avait se plisser son visage. Elle était couverte de boue. Elle avait l'air d'un petite sauvageonne. Et elle avait les yeux les plus brillants qu'il ait jamais vu.

À cet instant, Zeleph pensa que les anges ne tombaient pas du ciel. Ils sortaient de terre.

_Volubilis : attachement, amitié_

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours couvert de bleus, Zeleph ? »_

L'enfant ne comprit pas tout de suite la question.

Il aimait la manière dont les mains blanches face à lui s'agitaient dans un ballet aérien plein de grâce.

Il aimait le geste qu'elle faisait pour son prénom. Tout de suite, Mavis avait cherché à lui accorder un signe unique qui le désignerait. Elle avait opté pour un cercle qu'elle dessinait sur la joue de son comparse.

Zeleph leva une main et toucha du bout des doigts sa pommette. Là où une seconde plutôt, Mavis avait caressé du bout de ses doigts l'une de ses entailles.

Mavis saisit son menton pour que ses yeux perdu dans le vide croisent les siens. Elle avait un air déterminé. Cette expression-là amusait toujours un peu le brun.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours couvert de bleus, Zeleph ? »_

Nouvelle caresse sur sa joue. Les puits noirs scrutèrent longuement leurs homologues de jade qui ne fléchirent pas. Il eut un petit sourire étrange. Sans joie, sans peine. Un sourire de façade.

_« Parce que je suis un enfant de la mort, Mavis. »_

Pour le prénom de la petite fille, il avait choisi le signe de l'ange. La blonde devant lui fronça les sourcils.

_« Ce sont d'autres enfants qui te frappent ? »_

Zeleph haussa une épaule.

Il s'amusa du bout des doigts à importuner une plante du chemin. Elle s'était développée entre de grosses pierres. Son feuillage était étonnement argenté. Peut-être plus grisâtre. Comme si elle avait été couverte de cendre. De petites fleurs jaunes avaient éclot le long des tiges décolorées. Étrange point de soleil dans ce petit coin rocailleux.

_« Oui. Non. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Personne ne veut rester avec un enfant maudit. »_

La contrariété était évidente sur les traits de la fillette. Zeleph la trouvait mignonne exaspérée.

« _C'est faux ! Moi je reste avec toi ! »_

Zeleph lui accorda un autre de ses sourires de façade et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le vide. Du bout des doigts, il poussa une des petites fleurs jaunes qui tangua sur sa tige.

L'enfant sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Les bestioles s'agitaient dans son ombre. Elles murmuraient des mots durs qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Elles faisaient grincer leurs pattes pour imiter des cris suraigus. Elles se moquaient de lui, de sa volonté à leur échapper.

_Bientôt. _

_Bientôt, tu perdras tout ce qu'il te reste de raison. _

_Ne sois pas naïf, Zeleph, nous le savons bien. _

_Toi, nous, eux, même elle... _

_Nous sommes tous fous ici. _

Leurs paroles faisaient battre son cœur à ses tempes et s'accélérer son souffle. Il voulait s'enfuir, leur échapper. Qu'elles arrêtent de lui susurrer des mots de sang et de peur.

_Rappelle toi, Zeleph. _

_Ça ne sert à rien de fuir. _

_Nous sommes une partie de toi. _

_Il te suffit de nous accepter. _

_Souviens toi, Zeleph. _

_Lorsque tu accepteras ta mémoire, tout ira mieux. _

Il eut soudainement un sursaut. Des doigts dessinaient sur sa joue des cercles et une autre main tenait fermement son menton. Des yeux lagons lui chuchotaient de se calmer, que tout allait bien. Zeleph était à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Son cœur battait trop vite. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la leva pour saisir les doigts qui caressaient sa joue. Il posa la main pâle contre sa pommette et ferma les yeux.

Respirer.

Doucement.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Lentement.

L'autre main de Mavis jouait maintenant dans ses cheveux. Zeleph se concentra sur ce contact. Les voix refluèrent.

_Bientôt._

Le dernier murmure lui arracha un frisson.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait plus calme. Mavis le regarder d'un air inquiet. Zeleph lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Mais les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent d'autant plus.

_« Dis-moi, Zeleph. Dis-moi. »_

C'était des mots de silence qui pourtant raisonnaient en lui comme si elle les lui avait hurlé à la figure. Il lui accorda un regard perdu. Un regard d'enfant hanté.

Les doigts blancs continuaient de valser sur sa peau. Légère pression agréable. Ses yeux bleu étaient beaucoup trop grave pour ceux d'une enfant. Sous le poids de ce regard, Zeleph se sentait faible, fragile, mis à nu.

Elle semblait lire dans ses traits toute la détresse qu'il avait enfoui sous des cicatrices et des bleus, sous les coups et la violence.

Elle voyait l'horreur dans ses yeux où fourmillait les ombres des créatures qui le dévoraient.

Elle contemplait le vide immense que ces bestiole creusait peu à peu en lui un précipice de solitude et de folie qui lui tendait les bras.

Elle observait ce trou au cœur et à l'âme qu'il s'était lui même infligé pour ne pas sombrer tout de suite.

Peut-être même qu'elle apercevait les souvenirs sanglants que Zeleph avait toujours tenu loin de lui. Parce qu'il le savait. Si il se souvenait de tout, il se laisserait couler de lui-même dans les méandres des chuchotis de l'aliénation.

Mavis voyait tout ça. Et pourtant, elle ne reculait pas. Elle voyait la marque de sang gravée dans sa chair, la marque maudite de la mort. Mais elle était encore là.

Ses doigts s'égaraient maintenant dans les cheveux bruns en un geste tendre qui faisait battre un peu plus fort le cœur de Zeleph. Elle savait tout.

La blonde le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait ni l'air dégoutté, ni compatissant pas plus qu'effrayé. Son regard de jade le fixait calmement, fermement. Comme si elle était un point d'encrage aussi sûr que paisible dans cette mer de silence suffocante. Zeleph posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la fillette. Elle continua de ses caresses dans ses cheveux sombres.

Un sourire apaisé se glissa sur les lèvres de Zeleph. Ces yeux furent attirés par l'éclat brillant des fleurs ambrées qui se balançaient doucement.

_Cinéraire : souvenirs douloureux_

Le ciel avait-il déjà était aussi bleu ?

Il était allongé, les bras en croix, ses idées à la dérive. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas le vide. Il ne voulait pas se laisser couler dans l'infini vacuité de ce silence intérieur.

Il soufflait une légère brise aujourd'hui. Elle faisait s'agiter l'arbre de lilas mauve au-dessus d'eux. Une main frôlait la sienne.

Zeleph n'attendait rien de spécial, aujourd'hui non plus. Il se contentait de laisser filer paresseusement les jours. Les lourdes fleurs violettes se laissaient choir comme pour tenter d'effleurer leurs visages.

Il sentit un poids sur son poitrail. Un corps vint se blottir contre le sien. Des yeux lagons remontèrent vers lui. Un petit sourire ornait les lèvres de la blonde. Comme d'habitude, devrait-il dire ?

Une bourrasque de vent emporta avec elle quelques lilas. Les fleurs voletèrent dans le vent avant de regagner le sol. Certaines retombèrent sur les deux enfants.

Zeleph leva doucement sa main pour saisir une petite fleur mauve qui s'était logée dans les cheveux fauves. Mavis le laissa faire. Son petit sourire amusé ne la quittait pas. Une lueur de malice brilla soudainement dans ses yeux. Zeleph fixa sa comparse, une lueur intriguée au fond du regard.

Celle-ci poussa doucement sur ses pieds et leva son visage face à celui du jeune garçon. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres roses sur la joue lisse et gorgée de soleil du petit brun.

Zeleph sentit un léger rougissement colorer les-dites joues.

Mavis se recula et plissa candidement son nez. Sa tête rejoignit ensuite l'épaule du brun. Elle se tortilla pour se trouver une place et joua du bout des doigts avec les minuscules fleurs de lilas.

Zeleph se sentait léger. Vraiment très léger.

L'alizé lança de nouveau de petites fleurs mauve sur les deux enfants.

_Lilas : premier amour_

La mer était agitée. Elle s'élevait en de lourdes vagues qui venaient cingler les falaises. Du haut de son promontoire, Zeleph observait le déchaînement marin. Le vent devenait tempête. Il haranguait la houle, poussant les masses d'eau toujours plus haut. Les vagues se brisaient contre les rochers dans une éternelle bataille. Peut-être cherchaient-elle à décrocher Zeleph ?

Cette guerre de la nature le laissait de marbre. Il observait un toute petite fleur d'un bleu éclatant, incongru, malmenée par le vent.

_« La petite est tombée »_ avait-on dit.

L'enfant n'y croyait pas.

_« C'était une enfant étrange. Certains disaient qu'elle parlait avec les _yokais _! »_

Superstitions.

_« C'est une bien triste nouvelle. J'enverrai mes condoléances à la famille. »_

Hypocrites.

_« Quelle terrible histoire ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse des enfants à des parents incompétents. »_

Qu'en savaient-ils ?

La fleur agitée par les rafales, tenait bon. Elle résistait vaillamment aux assauts du vents, fermement accrochée.

Mavis n'était pas tombée. Zeleph était persuadé qu'elle avait sauté. Il la voyait très bien courir de ses petites pieds nus, le visage calme et décidé. Ses jambes avaient quittées le sol. Puis avaient continué leur course par delà le vide.

Mavis n'était pas tombée. Elle s'était envolée. Peut-être avait-elle abandonné son corps trop lourd aux vagues. Les anges ne sont pas fait pour rester au même endroit. Ils voyagent. Tout le temps. Ils viennent ici, repartent là-bas, font un détour par-ci. Elle avait juste continuée sa route. Comme n'importe quel ange.

Zeleph avait cette certitude gravée au fond du cœur. Il pouvait imaginé un sourire lumineux adresser un au revoir silencieux à cet île. L'esprit s'était laissé porté par les courants aériens sans plus se retourné, à la recherche d'autres âmes à rencontrer.

Zeleph fixait l'horizon. Loin. Très loin. Ils se reverraient. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils étaient liés.

Sur son bout de terrain, le myosotis ne faillait pas. Zeleph n'ont plus.

Elle était gravé dans sa chaire, cette promesse silencieuse. Et ça, jamais il ne se permettrait de l'oublier. Elle resterait un souvenir impérissable que ses ombres craindraient.

_Myosotis : ne m'oubliez pas_

Zeleph se redressa. Le lieu ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un pouce. Les hautes pierres semblaient toujours millénaires. Le feuillage dense de la forêt formait encore un cocon protecteur aux monolithes intemporels. La mousse grimpait le long de la roche tandis que des plantes colorées s'agitaient doucement dans la brise.

Les _ayakashis_ l'observaient toujours aussi curieusement, invisibles et à peine perceptibles. Les _kamis _ne faisaient même plus attention à lui et continuaient de souffler leur chants ancestraux dans le vent.

Zeleph embrassa d'un regard circulaire la totalité du site. Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait.

Il s'accroupit pour ajuster une dernière fois les fleurs qu'il venait de déposer. Le pourpre, le blanc, le doré, l'orange, le rose et le parme se mêlaient dans un bouquet lumineux. Un filet de fumée blanche montait d'un bâton d'encens près des fleurs. Il n'avait jamais été croyant ou superstitieux, mais s'il pouvait avoir un peu d'aide divine de son côté...

Zeleph caressa une dernière fois du bout des doigts les pétales colorées. Il se leva et descendit les marches de pierres. Il portait un air paisible.

Le jeune homme remonta son sac sur son épaule et tourna le dos au lieu.

Il partit d'un pas décidé. Il partait _la_ retrouver. Peut importe ce que les gens en disait.

Le brun le savait. Elle était là quelque part, dans ce vaste monde. Et ils étaient liés par une éternité de silence et une vague odeur de lavande.

S'il lui fallait l'éternité pour la retrouver, il la prendrait.

Dans son dos, de petits êtres lui adressèrent un signe de la main.

Les immortelles semblaient sourire avec leur pétales en dentelle.

_Nous nous reverrons. Bientôt. _

_C'est une promesse._

Yubi kiri genma*

_Immortelle : éternellement vôtre_

* * *

_Ayakashi, yokai_: démons de la forêt

_kitsune_: démon renard

_kamis_: Dieux

_Kanjis_: caractères japonais

_Yubi kiri genma_: formule que les japonais prononcent lorsqu'ils font une promesse en liant leurs petits doigts

J'espère que cet Os vous aura plut !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti ;)

A la revoyure !


End file.
